The DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance, Digital Living Network Alliance) is an alliance organization that comprises consumer electronics, mobile phone, and computer manufacturers. The goal of the organization is to establish a set of industry standards that are capable of making products of each manufacturer mutually connect and mutually adapt, thereby implementing digital life for consumers.
According to logical function division, the DLNA defines three functional entities: an MS (Media Server, media server), an MR (Media Renderer, media renderer), and a CP (Control Point, control point). The MS is a location where media is stored, the MR is responsible for media decoding and presentation, and the CP finds and controls the MS and MR to implement multiple services. For an exemplary purpose, one DLNA television may include an MR and a CP.
The DLNA mainly applies to an application scenario on a home network (Home Network), and is difficult to adapt to a situation in which the MS or the CP is located outside the home network (for example, an operator network). To resolve this issue, in the prior art, a home network user accesses the operator network by using a Cable Modem (cable modem) and a CMTS (Cable Modem Terminal System, cable modem terminal system). The MS is located on the operator network and a DLNA Media Player (media player) is located on the user's home network. However, when the MS is accessed on a DLNA client by using the method for acquiring media, acquired user interfaces have only one or several fixed types. Screen parameters of different user equipments are different and the user interfaces cannot adapt to screen display modes of different user equipments. Therefore, the user interfaces displayed in different user equipments are significantly different, and user experience is poor.